


sweet dreams are made of this

by phinnia



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she was the marijuana of girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet dreams are made of this

In retrospect, Wilson realized that his sexual identity began shifting higher on the Kinsey scale with the appearance of Annie Lennox. She was the marijuana of girls: the perfect gateway drug for the aspiring bisexual who had (or wanted to have) everything.

Back in college (sense memories: McTavish Street, choked with fog and drizzle on an October Thursday; the ache of shoulders burdened with orgchem textbooks, traces of gravy from lunch on his lips - why did America never discover the wonder that was fries with gravy and cheese curd anyway?) he'd heard the Eurythmics single for the first time during a late night study session, his fingers skidding along the radio dial in a desperate attempt to tune in something, anything, that wasn't buried in the muddy, half-legible slang of Quebecois French. The thumping bassline and Annie's vocals were the perfect thing - too perfect; the earworm burrowed into his head and showed no signs of leaving. He was humming it for the next week.

He bought the single the following Friday. He bought the poster because of the single, and hung it over his desk: Annie with her orange crew cut and formal suit and tie, Annie the androgyne - square shoulders, long limbs, full pout, who watched over him like some kind of New Wave guardian angel during problem set after problem set. She was magnetic. She was inscrutable. She was nothing like the girls he dated, but not unlike a few of the boys.

He wore out the 12" single - and the ears off a couple of roommates, too.


End file.
